Power Rangers Vixen Force Special: Scorpiza's Revenge
Power Rangers Vixen Force Special Episode: Scorpiza's Revenge as Scorpiza the daughter of original PR Foe Scorpina vows revenge on her mother. The Special is a prequel to the series. Storyline A year after the Megaforce Power Rangers defeated the evil alien armada with the help of the legendary power rangers from the past. Normal lives has resume but for Gia and Emma, their lives as rangers will resume once more. When they meet up with their predecessors as Pink and Yellow Rangers retrospectively Mia and Emily and meet Emma’s successor as the Pink Ranger Shelby and join the other female Yellow Rangers, Pink Rangers, Female Blue Rangers and female White Rangers including the Red Samurai Ranger Lauren who was summoned as leader of this new mission. In the process Mia, Emily, Gia, Emma, and Shelby will also find themselves on a journey of discovery and they will meet other Female Power Rangers who were also summoned to join this brand new quest to defeat the daughter of a villainess from the Mighty Morphin past. Her name is Scorpiza the daughter of Rita Repulsa’s henchwoman Scorpina. While Gia, Emma, Emily and Mia get to know Shelby better they also meet the other Rangers were also in the positions before them. Some of them made their own mark as rangers in their own way. Shelby has been the Dino Charge Pink Ranger for a while but she has much to learn from Mia and Emma who preceded her in the Pink Ranger position; Mia nicely explained to Shelby that even though Kendall (Ms. Morgan Shelby usually refers her too.) maybe too serious and rarely gets emotional but is well meaning. And most of all not be much of a klutz. Meanwhile Scorpiza is planning a massive attack on Earth. She has the Putty Patrollers at her disposal and she won’t rest until she avenges her mother and loyalists to Rita, Lord Zedd and mostly Dark Spector. Enter Stephanie Townsend - Yellow SpyForce Ranger Also the girls met Gia’s successor as the Yellow Ranger from an Alternate Earth dimension where Technology is usually use to track down criminals and a city full advanced tech gadgets and a public serving Spy Agency as well. Her name is Stephanie Townsend – The Yellow Spy Force Power Ranger. Stephanie is a tough tomboyish action girl like Gia but she has already met Shelby. Stephanie met Emily, Mia and Emma for the first time. Enter Past Ranger Girls And together they went on the mission only to discover there are other Female Power Rangers joining them too. The Other Yellow Rangers are Aisha Campbell - Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger, Tanya Sloan - Yellow Zeo Ranger, Robo Ashley, Yellow Turbo Ranger III, Ashley Hammond - In Space Yellow Ranger, Maya – Lost Galaxy Yellow Ranger, Kelsey Winslow- Lightspeed Rescue Yellow Ranger, Katie Walker - Time Force Yellow Ranger, Kira Ford - Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado - S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Veronica "Ronny" Robinson - Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, Lily Chilman - Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger, and Summer Landsdown - RPM Yellow Ranger. The Other Pink Rangers who preceded Mia and Emma and before Shelby are Kimberly Ann Hart - Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, Katherine Hillard - Pink Zeo Ranger, Robo Cassie – Pink Turbo Ranger III, Cassie Chan - In Space Pink Ranger, Karone - Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger and has since the Pink Lost Galaxy Powers after the Legendary battle. Also Dana Mitchell - Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Jennifer "Jen" Scotts - Time Force Pink Ranger, Sydney “Syd” Drew – S.P.D. Pink Ranger, Vida Rocca - Pink Mystic Force Ranger, and Rose Ortiz - Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger. Female Blue Rangers Tori Hanson – Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, Vida’s Sister Madison Rocca - Blue Mystic Force Ranger. The Mighty Morphin Aquitar White Ranger Delphine and Alyssa Enrilé - White Wild Force Ranger are also present. SPD Nova Ranger and Gemma the RPM Silver Ranger also joined them. As the Vixen Force Rangers go straight to Angel Grove where it the Power Ranger legacy began as Scorpiza plans to launch an attack on Earth with the reprogramed the space-traveling lair The Dark Fortress she discovered with the assistance of her Tenga Warriors and the Putty Patrollers and she announced to her soldiers that their time has come. Confrontation As the Rangers look at the origins when the early days when Rita attacked Earth and almost won many times over even with help from her future husband Lord Zedd. Karone recalls her experience on the evil Space Ship when she was Astronema and she will not allow the ship to roam again since she became the second and fourth/current Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger and she has since never took her duties as Power Ranger for granted. Sydney, Z, and Nova explained to the others that they found the Scorpiza’s hideout. At her quarters Scorpiza and her foot-soldiers prepare to launch the attack and the Rangers stop her in the process leaving Scorpiza no choice but to send the Tengas and the Putties to attack them. But the girls overpowered those soldiers and set their sights on Scorpiza; Mia, Emily, Gia, Emma, Stephanie, and Shelby went out to prevent Scorpiza but she uses her crescent-shaped stinger staff to prevent them from coming closer and Scorpiza heads inside The Dark Fortress as she has her Tengas and Putties in their battle stations. More Rangers Arrive + Battle Scorpiza then returns to attack the rangers but she is stop by another group of Female Power Rangers who were notified of her plans and came to assist the others. They identified themselves to Scorpiza as Keiko Koyabashu the Yellow Squadron Power Ranger, Kaycee Hart (Kimberly's daughter) the Pink Squadron Power Ranger, Fuchsia Anderson the Pink Dyna Blitz Power Ranger, Michelle Hunter - The Yellow Dyna Blitz Power Ranger, Sakura Koyabashu - The Pink Blitz Charge Power Ranger, Mina Oliver is the White Blitz Charge Power Ranger, Tiffany Koyabashi the Yellow Auto Accel Power Ranger, Brittani Townsend the Pink Auto Accel Power Ranger, Remi Koyabashu the Yellow Supersonic Power Ranger, Paola Fuentes the Pink Supersonic Power Ranger, Jasmine Koyabashu – The Yellow Army Patrol Power Ranger, Daphne Gaines – The Pink Army Patrol Power Ranger, Christi Cornell - The Pink Hi-Tech Police Power Ranger, Megan Hathaway - The 2nd and current Yellow Hi-Tech Police Power Ranger, Nanami Koyabashu – The Blue Beast Power Ranger, Xantha – The Yellow Beast Power Ranger, Alina Campbell - The Yellow Prism Power Ranger Mina Koyabashu - The Pink Prism Power RangerDominique Anderson – The Blue Air Force Power Ranger, and Tennille Matthew – The White Air Force Power Ranger. These Vixen Force Rangers came at the right time to take down Scorpiza and together they morph and took on Scorpiza and her Putties and Tengas. The others took down the foot soldiers and Stephanie and Shelby both took on Scoria. Scoria blasts them and Gina and Emma comes to their aid to stop her and the foursome launch their blasters to prevent another attack. Ronny and Rose almost lost it when the Tengas strike back. But Mia and Emily come to aid them in advanced Samurai training. Emily then boards on her horse to take out the rest of putties and succeeds. Kira takes down the Tinges with her Petra Grips. Kimberly fires a power blast from her Power Bow; to stop the putties. Amaya covers Kim with her Beast Dolphin Bow blast and the two shake hands in achievement. Lauren gives the Tinges the Samurai treatment while Gia and Emma ultra-mega morph to increase their super team’s chance stop Scorpiza. Mia and Emily uses Super Samurai Mode due to the use Gia and Emma’s special Power Cards to allow them use Super Samurai mode without requiring the Black Box. Christi and Megan blasts the Tengas and goes to assist the others. Rose uses her Drive Geyser to give the Putties a BIG splash and Ronny uses her Drive Claws to scoop up the Tengas. Robot Ashley uses the Turbo Star Chargers to shock the Putties of their system. Robot Cassie blasts the Tengas with her Turbo Wind Fire. There are still a lot of Putties and Tengas but the Vixen Force Rangers didn’t give up. Aisha pulls out her Power Daggers and gave the Putties a good slice. Kat uses her Pink Power Disc to give the powerful spin on the Tengas. Lauren uses the Black Box to go Super Samurai Mode Stephanie uses Super Spy Mode to increase the chance to defeat Scoria while Shelby uses her Dino Steel Armor to give a Pink Power Boost against Scorpiza. Xantha uses her Lion Blaster to blast the putties while Daphne pulls out her Army Saber and fights the putties as well. Jasmine increases the Vixen Force team’s chance as well by using the Army Patrol Duplicator. Tiffany used her Auto B-Bow to fire at the Tinges and as for Sakura she gave the Putties a fire blast. Megan uses her Hi-Tech Bow to blast Tengas. Dominique and Rayna used their Air Force wings to fly to Stephanie and Shelby’s aid. Keiko, on the other hand, joins them along with the others. Brittani is also on her way to Stephanie and Shelby on her Auto Acela cycle with Tiffany not far behind. Delphine rounds up Kimberly and Aisha to join the others.The Vixen Force Rangers finally take on Scoria together but Scorpiza escapes Only to go back inside the Dark Fortress after she uses her Stinger Staff.Vida uses her Mystic Wings to fly up to prevent the Fortress from taking off but the one of the Putties fires a blast at her and she falls down only to be save by Taylor. Sky Battle Into Space Scorpiza won’t rest until she reaches the town of Angel Grove. Alyssa pulls out her Tiger Baton but Aisha warns her that’s not enough to stop Scorpiza.Then Shelby and Stephanie had an idea that they will go after Scoria with their zords. Shelby calls on Tricera and Stephanie calls upon her Spy Force Copter Zord.Jasmine, Daphne, Dominique and Rayna also followed their lead along with Kimberly, Aisha, Katherine, Tanya Ashley, Cassie, Katie, Jen, Taylor, Kira Z, Syd, Gemma Mia, Lauren and Emma also joined in with their retrospective zords. And launched an attack on the Dark Fortress. Scorpiza, Tengas, Putties on her way to town. Z is locked in on The Dark Fortress to keep the others Rangers on the steady to stop Scorpiza. Kimberly is not far behind. and Emma is also not far behind. Sydney discovers the entrance to the Dark Fortress and persuades the others to blast it open. Dominique launches her blast from her Blue Jay zord and Daphne is also on the target. Sydney leads the others on standby while Z enters the Fortress. Some of the Putties and the Tengas aboard the Velocifighters to stop the Vixen Force from going any further but they are in for a BIG surprise. Kaycee says everything is a GO and time to take down the Velocifighters. Lauren gives the orders to strike them down. While Z goes after Scorpiza and she’s not alone. Dark Fortress Battle Z enters the Dark Fortress’ bridge and demands Scorpiza to stop but Scorpiza refuses to back down resulting a conflict battle. Z blasts down the fortress ‘bridge structure and the Tengas and Putties in the process. Gia is also taking down the putties and giving them the Jungle Tiger treatment. Gemma reports to Lauren every Velocifighters has been destroyed. Jasmine warns Scorpiza to back down from her guard and surrender but Scorpiza refuses still leaving Jasmine with NO Choice to bring in the rest of the Vixen Force Rangers in with her.Mina launches her Prism Pink Kick Attack on Scorpiza. Tennille uses her Air Force Sword to target Scorpiza and succeeds. Scorpiza is down but refuses when she launches her Stinger Staff but that staff is broken in half. Megan launched the arrow and Scorpiza has nothing left to defend herself. With the Dark Fortress on Self-Auto Destruct mode Scorpiza is left with no choice to surrender to the Rangers. Z and the away Vixen Force took Scorpiza into custody and at last the Dark Fortress was destroyed but Megan and Christi plus Z and Syd decided that Scorpiza that it is best that Scorpiza is sent to Time Force and Katie and Jen agreed with the decision plus Jasmine and Daphne also volunteered in that decision so that way the legacy of the Alliance of Evil started by the evil Dark Spector is finally over and the Vixen Force Rangers celebrate in victory. Tribute to the fallen Yellow Ranger Kimberly asked Lauren for a suggestion that they should pay a visit to her old friend. Lauren agreed and gathers the Rangers to go with Kimberly to a place where it’s a must. In this place Kimberly has brought them is the cemetery. Stephanie and Gia are confused and asked Kimberly why all of them are here and Kimberly said “This is the resting place for my friend and fellow comrade and also the fallen Ranger, Trini.” Trini passed away in a terrible car accident during her years in Switzerland after the world Peace Summit and had participated since after Jason left to join the Zeo Rangers. It is important to Aisha that all of female Yellow Rangers who succeeded Trini pay their respects and Tanya gives them the Yellow Flowers to lay on Trini’s headstone in which says “Trini Kwan – Fearless, Agile, Friend and a true Power Ranger.” Saying Goodbye After the memorial tribute to Trini the Vixen Force Rangers went their separate ways but staying in contact with each other as for Emily, Mia, Gia and Emma resumes their normal lives but not for Stephanie and Shelby their Ranger Duties continues as both of them take their experiences with them as life lessons to endure for the next Vixen Force Power Rangers for the future. Category:Power Rangers Vixen Force Category:Special Episodes Category:Starlina Category:Team-Up Category:Connections To the Zordon Era